


if you asked me...

by tinyFaeling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Poetry, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyFaeling/pseuds/tinyFaeling
Summary: possibly incomplete, but I'm liking what I've got so far
Kudos: 3





	if you asked me...

**Author's Note:**

> possibly incomplete, but I'm liking what I've got so far

if you asked me to play with you,  
to stop everything and help you relax  
like a good little princess,  
as soon as I could breathe again  
from the lightning wrapped around my spine,  
coursing through my arms and into my fingers  
all the way from my toes to the ends of my hair,  
I would nod,  
heart pounding  
eyes wide  
lips parted as I try to breathe –  
at first there are no words,  
just a soft whine,  
a want beyond language.  
lick my lips, try again  
“please, Daddy,  
I want you to play with me”

if you asked me,  
in an instant  
I would be on my knees  
pretty little eyes looking up at you,  
fingers trembling with the feelings of electricity and need  
as I tugged at your belt  
at your clothes  
as I nuzzled against you  
and pressed gentle little kisses along your cock,  
little kitten tongue playing with you  
coaxing you deeper  
between my lips,  
the slight shift as you slip into my throat  
my pleased little moan as I pull my head back,  
still playing  
still teasing  
still pleasing you every way I can

you can have me anywhere you want,  
I’ll be your perfect little plaything

I don’t know what about you calls to me  
to give up everything  
to give you everything,  
but I’d do anything if it pleased you

I just hope  
my pleasure  
pleases you too.


End file.
